


The heart is a Devil

by DamadiSangue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: "We try something new?" she asks, andlaughsmore - bared teeth that hover like a hidden trap in the tall grass.





	

Disclaimer: Albert Wesker, Alex Wesker and all other characters belong to Shinji Mikami, Capcom and those who hold the rights. The plot described here represents the author's copyright ( DamadiSangue )

 

 

 

"To hurt is as human as to breathe."  
\- J.K. Rowling -

 

  
**The heart is a Devil**

 

  
**The cure for pain is in the pain.**  
**(February 1988)**

 

Il Gattopardo.  
Alex studies the room - elegant, discreet.  
Italian cuisin, a few tables - ebony wood and white marble, a contrast that she appreciates.  
On the walls applique in classic style (crystal _and_ gold) in the middle of the table candles - perhaps with a lavender note.  
Heavy curtains, gathered at the sides by embrasse torchon - black and more gold.  
"Mr. Sullivan?" asks the restaurant manager, and performs in a big smile "Your table is ready, please: if you want to follow me."  
Alex turns, and smiles.  
"We want, _Albert?_ "  
Wesker's fingers brushes the nape of her neck and _tighten._

 

  
The first thing he notices is that she didn't put on his dress.

_Not what he had ~~asked~~ ordered her to wear._

Wrapped in a red silk dress (Versace, one shoulder. A golden zipper that runs all her way back), Alex is a profile that defies any flicker of the flame - a smile all teeth and arrogance.  
She slides with her eyes on the menu (she _already_ knows what to choose), pats one pale fingernail on the edge of aged parchment.  
"A fillet of beef in red wine sauce. Rare, thank you."  
The waiter nods, marks the order.  
Alex puts her hands on the table, her fingers intertwined with each other - under the silk _nothing._  
"And for you, sir?"  
Wesker returns his attention on the empty plates, closes the menu.  
"Same."  
The waiter notes the second order, Alex raises an eyebrow.  
Wesker is already thinking about what punishment inflict to her.

 

  
He never liked to see people eat.  
They _irritated_ him; all those smug faces, those eyes became glossy and dull from too much food eaten.  
He was _disgusted_ by women from unamade and flushed makeup, the men who took the appearance of hungry locusts - the swinging bellies, obscene flicker of bodies next to organic decay.  
For a man like him, who exercised a _systematic_ and _strict_ control of everything in his life, that kind of _pleasure_ irritated him enough to keep him away from canteens or restaurants.

_But not enough to stop him from turning the world into a set of dislocated and cannibals jaws._

Alex cuts a slice of meat; she presses it with the tip of her knife (one, two, _three times_ ), leaving a trail of blood and wine.  
She stares at him from beneath pale lashes, curling her lips into an ambiguous smile.  
"What's up?" she asks, and brings her fork to the mouth - red _and_ red "Don't you like it?"  
He hides his puzzled expression behind the smile of a shark.

 

  
"They believe we are a couple came here to celebrate Valentine's Day."  
Wesker _laughs_ , and it's a terrible sound - broken flesh and splintered bones.  
"The lady at the entrance asked me." Alex continues, dabbing her lips with her napkin "The one with the pearl necklace: _how long, if I may, my lovely girl_." she repeated, imitating her accent of the south.  
" _Too much_ , I said."  
The Albert's laugh fades into a low murmur, the pupil dilates.  
" _Since always_ , would be the right answer."  
"Maybe." he grants.  
Alex reclines backward, welcomes his fingers around her ankle, along her calf - to touch her inner thigh and the lace of a thousand dollars underwear. (La Perla, Floras Vibes. His gift after she had been _so good_ to be silent and _comes_ during a meeting with the administration of the Umbrella.)  
"Maybe." she agrees, and puts her hand on his arm, _deceptively_ docile.  
Wesker cannot wait to hear her _screams._

 

  
Alexandra Fayer _wants_ him to devour her alive.  
Alexandra Fayer _wants_ him to watch her while she dresses for him; while she is wearing her best skin _and_ shouts his name _and_ collapses to her knees and _comes_ and...

There are times that everything is so fierce that is like to be in a war; they bleed, they curse, they _hurt_ each other.  
Those are the moments in which they _fuck_ in the corners of empty laboratories, when the Umbrella is sleeping and the giant watchdog of the Red Queen with her.  
When he tears from her a painful and sharp orgasm - bites that sink _and_ tear, crumpled clothes left on the floor like _nothing._  
Alex arches backward, let his hands slip between her thighs - along her mouth.  
Albert _pressed,_ and she opens her lips to him.  
The finger slides on her tongue once, twice, _three_ times, it gets wet with the same desire that is mounting between her legs - merciless.  
Alex stumbles into the white carpet, ruined to the ground - Wesker follows her, a predator on the hunt.  
She _bites_ , Alex, ripping a moan from him - then he settles a slap that splits her lip.  
Alex _laughs,_ gasps beneath him, and glares to him with inhuman eyes - hair tangled and pupils reduced to _nothing._

 _Drops of blood on her mouth, between his teeth: Alex is a creature_ built _for the pain - shaped by it._

Between his legs Albert is _desperately_ hard.

 

  
"We try something new?" she asks, and laughs _more_ \- bared teeth that hover like a hidden trap in the tall grass.  
Albert _tightens_ , the leather of his belt that affect the tender skin of her wrists.  
She could break free at any time.

_But he doesn't know. Not yet._

She could break _every_ chain, _every_ string: reverse the positions and inflict him the worst tortures.

 _Once she had done it: she had reduced him to his knees, panting_ and _pleading - wounded_ and _helpless, dripping a desire she had choked in her mouth again_ and _again._

She _could_ ; but when he brushes the tip of his tongue on her breasts every other thought is meaningless.

 

  
The carpet is damp beneath them, Alex's body a glossy and trembling curve.  
" _Son of a bitch_." she hisses, and Wesker watches her closes her eyes, shaking her head first to the left, then to the right.  
"Go on." she says, and tries to hit him with her heel "You're certainly not better off than me."  
The heart of Wesker is a furious drum, _filled_ : a punch that threatens to smash his ribs with every beat.  
_No_ , he is not better off than her; he only would reverse her on her knees and _bend_ her and sink into her until she begs him to _stop._  
Until he will broke her spirit - until he can re-established some kind of hierarchy, _any **fucking**_ hierarchy.  
Alex _pulls_ , looks for him from beneath heavy lids.  
"Albert." she calls - _invokes._  
Wesker soothes the flat surface of her abdomen and _goes down._

 

  
"Oh."

_Oh._

It's the only thing she says when she understands.  
She watches him pour the lubricant on his fingers, massaging each other.  
She studies him, suddenly attentive - _wary._  
She stiffens when he fondles the soft curve of her buttock, his mouth a gentle movement along her neck, on the shoulder.  
Albert can feel her heart beat just above her left breast, her breath caught in her throat and knees slightly close together.

 _Uncertain - doubtful. An animal blinded by the light._  
   
Wesker smiles (a wolf on hunting) _opens_ \- invades, _conquers._  
Alex opens her eyes and _cries._

 

  
She nearly ripped his lip.  
Blood under his tongue, between her teeth: Albert knows no mercy and observes her flex under his hands, moaning shamelessly.  
"It's nothing." he says, and Alex _surrenders_ under his fingers - _fits_ "Only a moment."  
Alex searches for his eyes, gives him a murderous glare.  
_Oh_ , Albert already imagine what will be **_his_** punishment.

 

  
It hurts Oh, it _really_ hurts.  
Relaxation techniques, instructions for use, anesthetic lubricants - _bullshit._  
Alex contracts the muscles of her arms, tries to relax those in her back - prepares herself for the _next_ step.  
"I would like to say _I'm sorry_."  
Alex stares at him, and doesn't turn off that air of challenge - the invitation _to do worse,_ _more._  
"But it would not be the truth."  
For a moment Alex gave him an expression _absolutely_ outraged - comical, almost.  
Then she laughs, and extends to his face - slips with her tongue along his mouth.  
"Next time I'll deny your orgasm for so long that death will seem a viable option for you, _Albert_."  
Wesker almost _comes_ at the thought.

 

  
She whines, complains, cries, _growls._  
Albert observes the fingers of Alex bent into claws, teeth clench in a rabid bite.  
Red on the cheekbones, between her thighs - a trickle of blood flowing on the carpet, along his erection.  
He leans toward her lips, crushes - _sinks._  
"You are beautiful." he says, and for once it is the truth that the monster says to the ~~princess~~ of the story.  
Alex breaks his breath and gave him a kiss that has their own flavor.

 

  
He released her wrists: he left her holding onto his shoulders, breaking the skin of his chest with her little and shiny nails.  
Alex is rolled around his body, she follows his movements - shows unexpected strength.  
He interlock his fingers in her hair, _pulling_ \- forces her to show him the tender crook of her neck.  
Alex plays the part well and is languid in his arms - the perfect portrait of the slave.  
Albert wears the mask of the master and continues his cruel show.

 

  
It is a sudden orgasm one that passes through Alex - she _comes_ , and Albert hears her inner walls contract around his erection, under his fingertips the wet of a desire _finally_ fulfilled.  
She hides her face against his chest, _licks._  
Wesker perceives her slids her tongue over his nipple, along the stretched muscle of his chest - up to the collarbone and rest there, sighing.  
He squeezes her like a pretty doll of skin and promises - he _comes_ , and it is a quiet sound for a man who will devour worlds and hopes.  
In the room fall a silence full of _everything._

 

  
Alex rubs her wrists, following with her fingertip the purple streaks that are forming.  
She stares at what remains of her dress, smiles a little.  
She slips her hands between the fibers of the carpet ( _ruined_ ), approaches him - flexing her back.   
Wesker follows her every movement - _cautious._  
Alex strokes his temples, the corners of his mouth - gives him a kiss that makes him feel defeated, _lost._  
"Thank you." she says, before collecting what is left of them between his thighs - a tongue that threatens to make him hard again.  
Albert is abandoned against the back of the couch and wondering _what if?_

 

  
He will remember Alex like _this_ ; a bare foot dangling over the kitchen stool and an asymmetrical smile on her face.  
Wrapped in one of his robes, with her hair still wet on the ends and leave small drops of water on the counter.  
He will remember her while wielding a spoon as if it was a scepter, in front of her a cooked cream.  
He will remember her while she stretched over his shoulder to discuss the latest results of the clinical trial of the T virus, while she mocks William for his hyperglycemic diet.  
He will remember her sleeping at his side, a hand in his and the other a fist against his chest.  
He will remember her.   
Even when they will be no longer a man _and_ a woman, but beasts _and_ gods, he will remember her laugh, a little out of tune - rusty and scraping on the edges of each syllable.  
_He will remember,_ and will not matter then who had to be above _or_ below - who had the power.

 _"I had fun."_  
_"I know."_  
_"We could do it again."_  
_Albert cast her a sideways glance, sinking the spoon in the ice cream and subtracts a generous portion._  
_"I didn't mean the dinner."_  
_Wesker relaxes his shoulders, smiles a little._  
_Alex gave him the look of someone who has already won._

The time will burn their hopes into ash and regret.

 

  
**"It's like Tolstoy said.**  
**Happiness is an allegory, unhappiness a _story._ " **  
**\- Haruki Murakami -**

 

 

 


End file.
